


神子与祭品(c影弓)

by xingmang



Series: 神子与祭品 [2]
Category: Fate/ Grand Order, Fate/ stay night
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmang/pseuds/xingmang
Summary: 大体型差快车注意双性，藤蔓，呕吐预警





	1. Chapter 1

双性，藤蔓，呕吐注意

        Shadow仍记得自己初入神殿时的情形。

        用石柱撑起的大厅空无一物，阳光从拱顶的缝隙倾泻而下，照亮了周围攀附着建筑的藤蔓和地板石缝间长出的不知名植物。

        也照亮面前的神。

        被赞颂为自然与生命之神的神子低头把玩着手上用石头磨成的简陋短刀，左臂的划伤以一种缓慢却肉眼可见的速度合拢愈合，最后不见踪影。

        而他，千百年来第一个让神子在自己的神殿内受伤的反逆者，此刻正被树藤紧紧缠绕。

        那些表面粗糙的东西在他身上留下数不清的擦伤绞痕，还有一些沿着他的脚腕爬上，从麻制囚服缝隙钻入，一寸一寸摸过皮肤。

        他听见面前的人小声说了什么，又看见地面上的影子向前移动了些许——直到他整个人都被神子高大身体所投射的阴影包裹。

        “你有一副很漂亮的身体。”

        他的上衣随着话语被那把粗糙的自制短刀划开，过于锋利的尖端甚至也因此而在他身前留下一道长长的血痕。

         一只手将他流下的血随意抹开，从腰侧抚摸般顺着黑色的裂纹上滑，最后在他那只异于常人的眼睛旁停下。

        “也有一双很漂亮的眼睛，”自称Caster的神子用指节慢慢摩擦他的眼眶，双瞳如沁血般闪着不详的光，“所以我会教你什么是听话。”

        无数枝条从阴影钻出，将他淹没。

 

 

         Shadow睁开眼，已是黄昏，红色的夕阳撒在床上，也落在他身上。

        体内的“那个东西”依旧微微震颤着，虽然和之前相比已经弱了不少，但仍有些许刺痛混合着异样的感觉从体内传来。

        他控制着有些酸软的双腿从藤条编织的床上下来，那些植物马上散开，退到墙边，和石头上攀附的无数藤蔓交缠，像一开始就长在那里般自然。

        Shadow喝了点水，又吃了些枝干递过来的浆果。在一切都结束之后，掌管自然的神子走进屋内，他轻挥一下手杖，在Shadow身后编出一个大小合适的躺椅。

         男人无比清楚接下来要发生什么，他垂着眼，面无表情却又无比顺从的靠坐在椅子上，任由藤蔓解开他身上庇体的布料，又打开他的双腿。

        在男子应有的性器和后穴之间，有什么东西鲜明而异常的存在着——那是一条裂缝，两边的软肉肉微微聚拢，看上去就像是发育并不完全的女性性器。

        Caster走近坐在那里双腿大开的男人，像是在检查什么似的用手指按揉着那个异常的地方，又将两根手指探入裂缝里，一寸一寸摸索。

        “唔.....”Shadow忍不住发出了苦闷的声音。那里才刚刚构建出完整的阴道，本就娇嫩狭小，此时又插入了两根和普通人相比大了不少的手指，即使是做好了心理准备，这感觉也过于难耐。

        但他并没有挣扎，即使是扣住双腿的藤条松开开，也依旧努力放松自己，维持着打开的姿势皱着眉咬唇忍耐。

        不知过了多久，久到那雌性的器官中流出的液体打湿了身下的衣物，久到雄性的器官挺立滴滴答答流着腺液，Caster才收回手，从他的表情上看，这个新生的器官似乎正常生长着。

         但是离完全长成还有不少时日。

         “里面该换新的了。”神子拿出一颗刻满卢恩的圆滑水晶，像是在解释什么般的说道。

        Shadow看着那块石头，忍不住绷紧身子，但又很快的强迫自己放松。

        “嗯。”他的回答甚至还掺着些许残留着快感的泣音。

        一根新生的嫩枝慢慢爬上Shadow的身体，钻进层叠的嫩肉，沿着松软湿润的穴道爬行，最后扎进刚才没有被过多碰触的子宫口，那里也有一颗同样刻满符文的石头。

         嫩枝似乎想卷住那颗卢恩石，但这对它而言似乎是个不小的挑战，因为粘液的润滑亦或是过于圆润的形状，那颗石头一次又一次的从它的尖端溜走，撞击在还未发育完全的子宫壁上。若是仔细观察，Shadow的腹部甚至因石子的移动和藤蔓的弯曲而时不时微微凸起。他终于控制不住自己，意识不清的蜷起身体想要将藤蔓拉出，却又被Caster摁住动弹不得，最后只能无力的蜷缩在那小声啜泣。

        神子轻吻着他的脸颊，将Shadow抱在怀里，像对待孩子一般举起他的双腿打开，让那入口更大的张开，又向里面插入了一根嫩枝，才终于在几次尝试后将那块光滑的卢恩石取出。

        Shadow已经高潮过一次了，透明的爱液在他的皮肤上流淌，混合着精液将下面搞得一塌糊涂，那块石头被拔出时甚至拉起了几根银丝。过去几十年间从未体验过的快感冲刷着他的理智，将他的大脑搅成一片空白，Shadow看着前方，眼泪从眼角滑落又和唾液混在一起，最后沿着皮肤流淌在胸前又被Caster温柔拭去。

        他现在已经失去挣扎的力气，真正像个玩偶般被高大的神子摆弄着，即使将新的卢恩石塞进他的子宫，男人也不过是用鼻音轻哼了几声，推拒了几下——但这推拒就像是抚摸般无力。

        即使是这样，光将符文塞进去还远不是结束，繁杂纠缠的卢恩仍需大量神力将其触发。

        所幸早已习惯的插入的后穴松软湿润，扩张并没有花费太多时间。Caster抓着Shadow的腰将他转过来，让他能抱住自己，随后将充血高挺的分身慢慢插了进去。

        被长期开垦的肉壁失去了最初的那种紧致，但在半神的阴茎插入之后还是会因过分的,可以说是暴力的尺寸而绞紧。肠壁一点一点被顶开，Shadow抽搐痉挛的绷紧了指尖，在Caster背上留下几道抓挠的红痕。他皱着眉眯起眼睛，发出了几声毫无意义却满含痛苦和快乐的哽咽呻吟。

        没过多久，后穴便将分身全部吞下，库丘林停下动作，等shadow找回些许理智，开始了小幅度的抽动。

        因为体型问题，半身的性器终究是太过粗长，全部捅入时甚至会从下面对胃部造成压迫的感觉。shadow跪在那将下身高高抬起，感受到那撞击一次又一次的拍打在身体的最深处，终于忍不住吐出了些酸甜的果酱。

        Caster撑在他的上面，几乎能将他完全包裹，人类对神明的畏惧,对几乎能击碎他全部的快感的恐惧让Shadow忍不住向前伸出手，紧扣住手下的藤蔓想要逃开，但最终还是被高大的神明拉回。  
他瘫软在那里，失去了所有意识，眼睛上翻，刚开始还在他脸上隐约能看出的野性与危险的神情此时完全消失了，亦或是被打碎成了快乐和些许绝望。又不知过了多久，他隐约感觉到Caster加快了抽插的力度和速度，然后后穴里插着的那根东西突然拔出，取而代之的是抵在阴唇上的灼热。

        大量液体被射进阴道，无法被人类吸收的神力散发着高热，那些液体直到将他的小腹撑得微微鼓起才停止灌注，似乎有什么东西封住了出口，让它们一滴都没有流出。

        似乎是吸收了足够的力量，刚才开始就浸泡在精液中的卢恩石开始了自己的任务，它大幅震动着，贴在子宫壁上促进器官的成长，带来些许刺痛和微妙而异样的感觉。不过这些，失去意识的Shadow已经完全感觉不到了。

        等到它完全的长成时，一切都准备好了，那里将会真正的被插入,被填满,一颗精子将和新生的卵子结合，在稚嫩的子宫中孕育出神明的子嗣。

        然后这个新生的半神将经历漫长的磨炼，最后结果他父亲的职责和权力，成为新的神明庇护这块土地。


	2. 神子与祭品 c影弓终篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内含大量血腥情节，包括但不仅限于自残，物理洗脑
> 
> [如有不适请马上退出]

        分泌着粘稠汁液的藤蔓，密密麻麻的枝条，身体的每一处都被侵略，有着沁血双眸的神明将他笼罩——无处可逃。

        “......”Shadow从噩梦中惊醒，脑海中残留的碎片让他忍不住颤抖。

        即将结束了。

        他将手放在小腹上，运转着体勉强转化出的魔力。

        马上就要结束了。

        肉体承受不住的力量在体内肆虐，Shadow紧咬牙关，进行着最后的确认。

        无论结果如何，这场折磨终于要结束了。

        再持续下去，他不知道自己会变成什么样。

 

        今天是果实成熟的日子。

        Shadow的指尖忍不住微微痉挛，表情却如平日般麻木而顺从。

        我的子宫，对你而言很重要吧。

        他看着一步步走过来的caster，扯起嘴角。

        那么好好看着我是怎么用它的——

        Caster似乎意识到了不对。

        金色的光芒从男人手掌中闪现，连刀具都算不上的简陋铁片在光芒中凝结，尽数没入小腹,再上挑。

        像是要将那个新生的器官全部挑出般，Shadow毫不留情的破坏着自己的身体。

        下一瞬间，他身下窜出的藤蔓打飞了那片魔力凝成的东西。caster微抬右手，像是无法理解面前发生了什么，几步走到shadow旁边。

        这家伙也会露出这样的表情啊....

        Shadow的意识已经因剧痛而有些混乱了。

        看来子嗣对你来说，比我想象中的还要重要——那真是太好了。

        他这么想着，另一只手上投影出简陋的短剑，拼尽全力将那东西插入了因震惊而松懈的,神明的胸膛。

        阳光从窗口藤蔓的缝隙中钻入，破碎的散落在房间里，也落在他们身上。

        成功了吗?

        在Shadow产生这个念头的瞬间，Caster动了。

        高大的神明攥着Shadow的手腕慢慢站直身体，胸前的伤口里涌出细小的藤蔓，将插在那的短剑拔出,折断,再将金色的魔力吸收吞食，然后慢慢的缩了回去。皮肤完整的仿佛什么都没发生，只有破损的衣服证明着刚才Shadow的动作。

        “你是不是觉得这样就能杀掉我，”蓝发的神明从未露出如此可怖的神色，“又或者杀掉自己。”

        Caster用另一只手扣着shadow的脸，将他摁倒在床铺上，四周涌出数不清的藤蔓，将他没有被握住的手和双腿牢牢固定在那里。

        “这座神殿可以帮肉体困住灵魂，”Shadow感觉那些细长的,分泌着汁液的东西从他腹部的伤口钻入，在里面搅动着，“放轻松，不会死的。”

        痛苦让人恐惧，而未知让人绝望。和现在相比，和正在经历的似乎永无止境的折磨相比，也许死掉会更好些。

        那些枝条在他的腹腔里缠绕，穿透隔膜与心脏共舞，还有一部分顺着食道滑上，最后从口中伸出。用藤条编制出的床铺开始活动，将他吞没，只余那只被Caster握住的手臂露在外面。

        他刚刚踏入神殿时受到的调教和这些相比几乎就像是抚摸，Shadow被迫清醒的感受着一切。眼前因为疼痛而一片雪花，时间变得模糊，可能过了十分钟，一小时，一个月，又或许是一年。身体被肆无忌惮的玩弄着，从内到外的蹂躏。连血管都被细长的藤蔓探索，在皮肤下拱出一道道痕迹。像是破败的布偶被翻出了棉花又塞回，他的腹部填满藤蔓，内脏却在外面被温柔的把玩。到最后，那些东西在他的眼窝里翻卷，蠢蠢欲动想刺入他的大脑。

        但Caster什么也没做，虽然这一切都是他操控的。但神明只是面无表情的看着，抚摸着那只带着黑色裂纹的手。Shadow甚至能感觉到在失去视觉的最后那段时间，有个温热湿润的东西贴上了自己的掌心——神明在轻吻那里，就像是对待什么珍宝。

        紧接着，一对略带弹性又沾满黏液的球状物被塞入他痉挛的手中，神明用自己的双手包着他的手，让那对东西在他掌中滑动。

        在意识到那是什么的瞬间，像是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，Shadow的理智化为灰烬。

 

 

        房间又重归平静，伤口愈合，一切都和没发生一样，连血液都未留下半滴。Shadow蜷缩在那里小声呻吟着，不住地颤抖。

        “好像玩过头了。”Caster叹了口气，将男人翻过来——意外的没有受到什么阻力，男人颤抖着,没有丝毫挣扎。

        他涣散的异瞳慢慢将焦点对准了Caster的脸，又过了一点时间，才像是反应过来，低吼一声投影出什么向Caster刺去。但武器尚未凝实便被打碎，他的手臂也承受不住魔力的流动而变得血肉模糊。Shadow像是没有察觉到这点，机械的举起了手，挣扎着调动魔力。

        熟悉的阴影再次笼罩他的脸，背部传来树藤的触感，有什么带着凉意的绳状物再次缠上了他的四肢，固定了他的头颅。

        深深刻进脑海的痛苦如潮水般淹没了所有。

        Shadow失去了意识，他不知道自己是不是在尖叫，也不知道自己有没有痉挛。他也许失禁了，也许没有，又也许刚才的那场折磨已经榨干了他的所有,连泪水都已干涸。

        “不要动，很快就结束了。”他听见神明的声音。

        有温热的东西点在耳孔上，那东西很快变得细长，淅淅索索的爬过耳道，一阵刺痛之后，摩擦声消失了，取而代之的是液体被搅动的回声。

        粘稠的东西被搅动着。

        有什么顺着耳朵流了出来，然后是眼角，鼻子，嘴巴.....

 

        不要。

        放开我。

        救命...

        Alter...Archer...

        救救我...

        Archer......

        Alter...救我......

        救...

        救...w......

        ...........

        ...........................

 

 

        Caster养了一只猫。

        那只猫有着白色的皮毛，黑色的胎记，异色的双瞳。

        他有时候会在大厅里玩，但更多的是在房间的地上睡觉。偶尔还会叫着谁的名字惊醒，之后蜷缩在角落里发呆。

        也不知梦到了什么。

        有时候Caster把手伸过去想要抚摸他还会被咬伤，不过那个小家伙之后会把血迹舔干净，并露出肚皮让Caster随意玩弄他。

        也许是因为之前被藤蔓弄伤过，他特别害怕藤蔓——虽然这东西在神殿里到处都是，但平时他会尽量远离它们。

        他的身体很温暖，修长而紧实，发情时还会颤抖的抱着Caster蹭来蹭去。

 

        Caster很喜欢他的猫。

        非常,非常喜欢。


End file.
